Gotten
by dancingqueen021
Summary: Missing moment from Laryngitis. What happens after Jessie's Girl. "You just get me like I've never been gotten before"


AN: So this is my attempt at Rachel and Finn.

I hate it when my stories don't fit with the storyline, sometimes I don't care however, and this story is a missing moment, but stays in line with what's going on with Finn and Rachel.

I don't own Glee! Or Gotten by Slash ft. Adam Levine. Oh and I highly recommend this song, it's amazing!

Rachel saw it coming. She was smart. She was well-versed in all the greatest hits of the last 20 years. She knew that there might be a song out there called Jessie's Girl. She knew there might be a possibility that it might be just perfect for Finn. She knew Finn might know of it too. And she knew that Finn MIGHT sing for the assignment. Emphasis on the MIGHT.

She never thought he'd actually do it. Then again, she never thought she'd be in this situation at all. Watching Finn sing this song, watching him pour all that he was into his performance, it made her heart ache painfully.

But really? What was she supposed to do? She was Rachel Berry for goodness sake's! She can't be seen traipsing from one man to the next! Well, at least not after that lecture Finn gave her in front of the entire Glee club.

She still had feelings for Jesse. Of course she did. He was talented, sweet, and he wanted her. What could be better? What more could she ask for?

And whenever she asks herself that question, she finds herself glancing down the hallway, or across the room at Finn.

Adorable Finn. The one guy she has never been able to get out her system. Not with Puck, and not with Jesse. She should just give up now. She knows it won't take long until she gives in to the inevitable.

And as everybody leaves the classroom after Puck and Mercedes' performance, Rachel is left sitting there with her thoughts. And what does Rachel Berry do when she's confused or upset? She sings of course.

Rachel slowly made her way across the silent classroom, and sitting down at the piano, she begins to sing.

_So nice to see your face again_

_Tell me how long has it been since you've been here?_

_Look so different than before, you're still the person I adore._

_Frozen with fear._

Rachel leaned into the notes she pressed on the keys. She was frozen in fear. When Jesse kisses her, she freezes, wondering if he can feel the apprehension in her kiss. She freezes when she locks eyes with Finn while they sing, or when he looks at her like she's the only girl in world.

_I'm outta love but I'll take it from the past_

_All outta words but I'm sure it'll never last_

_And I've been saving these last words for_

_One last miracle, but now I'm not sure, _

_And I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

Finn's words have been echoing through her head since he said them.

"_When are you going to realize he's not into like I am?"_

Oh she's realized it. She knows that Finn understands her like nobody else does. She's complex. She's difficult. And she knows it. It's part of what's going to make her a star some day. The thing is. She knows that Jesse's like that too. And maybe he's too blinded by his own desires to see hers.

Finn's not. Finn has always seen what she really wants, and who she really is.

And just when this thought leaves her mind, and her fingers changes chords, a different voice begins to sing.

_Maybe it's a bitter wind_

_That chill from the Pacific Rim_

_That brought you this way_

_Do not make me think of him_

_The way he touch your fragile skin, that haunts me everyday._

Finn made his way over to piano, but stayed at the opposite end of Rachel. The look in his eyes, it gave Rachel chills. She knew he had feelings for her. He knew he was jealous. But when he sang that line, she saw it in the way his body moved, the look in his eyes, the passion behind the words.

_I'm outta love but I can't forget the past_

_All outta words but I'm sure it'll never last_

_And I've been saving these last words for_

_One last miracle, but now I'm not sure, _

_And I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

Rachel smiled up at Finn as she sang this line. And he smiled back softly. She knew it was true. They got each other. So well it was scary. They were such an unlikely pair, but they had something special together. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't let go of one another.

_So nice to see your face _

_But tell me will this ever end_

_Don't disappear_

Finn walked over to Rachel's side as they sang,

_And I've been saving these last words for_

_One last miracle, but now I'm not sure, _

_And I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

As Rachel hit the last chord, she continued to stare at the piano. She felt Finn's presence behind her. His heat radiating next to her back.

"Lemme know when you tell Jesse that," Finn told Rachel softly.

"Tell him what?" Rachel asked, though she already had an idea what he meant.

"That I get you, better than anyone else," Finn said simply before turning around and walking out of the room.

Rachel nodded anyways, her eyes welling up with unshed tears.

_Like I've never, _

_Been gotten_

_Before…_

Please Review!


End file.
